


What is Love

by keraluv22



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hajime Hinata is sort of OOC in the begining, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Despair, twin Izuru/Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraluv22/pseuds/keraluv22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru Kamukura has every talent you could think of. This is why nothing excites him anymore. This is also why he was scouted into the main course of Hope's Peak Academy and also why his twin brother Hajime Hinata is joining the reserve course. If nothing excites him anymore  then why does a boring girl with a boring talent and dark blue hair interest him in ways he can't understand. Being the Ultimate Hope isn't what it's all cracked up to be when there are still thing you don't understand about being a normal teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope's Peak Academy

The moving process was rough. Izuru and Hajime were currently moving into their dorm room at Hope's Peak Academy. Usually the reserve course students and the main course students lived in separate buildings but Izuru refused to come to the school unless he could still see his twin brother at some point in his day. As he sat down the last box he turned to look at his brother. Hajime was the older twin and always took care of Izuru. Hajime was also more social and tended to have more friends than Izuru. Hajime had even taken the time to look at the Hope's Peak Academy forms so he could tell Izuru the names of some of his classmates. Izuru could remember the day perfectly.

* * *

It was a week before the twins started school so Hajime sat his younger brother at the computer so they could read the forums about the Ultimates that would be in Izuru's class. Hajime was reading the information out loud since he already knew his brother would stop caring but would make an attempt at learning some of the students names. Like always none of the people particularly peaked Izuru's interest until the forms started talking about a girl named Kiku Akino the Ultimate Mnemonist. "Hey Izuru whats a mnemonist?" Hajime asked his brother. Izuru had to think for a moment before answering his brother. "It's not a word that is used much nowadays, but it means someone with a really good memory. It seems like a good yet boring talent." Izuru answered as he twirled his hair. Whenever he sat at the computer he had to have his hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get stuck in the wheels of the chair, even so there were still certain parts of his hair that would fall down in his face and get in his way. Hajime looked at his brother with a shocked expression. "Izzy you actually took interest in something or should I say someone?!" A light blush formed on Izuru's face as his brother called him by his silly nickname. "It's not taking an interest it's just that she got into Hope’s Peak on her memory alone and not something interesting. Her talent is boring just like the others." Izuru replied. Hajime shrugged and smiled at his brother. "Well at least she has a talent." After Hajime said this he continued reading the form.

* * *

Hajime watched as Izuru looked out the window after putting down his box. 'He's probably worried about meeting his classmates later today.' Hajime thought. He had to figure out a way to cheer him up. After unpacking a box Hajime came up with an idea. "Izzy let's go see the campus! We got here really early so we won't be late for your opening ceremony thing at 2:00!" Hajime screamed. Izuru looked at his excited brother and gave him a small smile. "If you stop screaming I'll go. I don't think I'll enjoy it though." Hajime smiled at his brothers reply and dragged him out of the room. As he was getting dragged Izuru saw some of the other Ultimates. Since they were in the boys dormitory Izuru didn't expect to see any girls. Just as he had this thought both him and Hajime ran into two people. Boxes and clothes flew in the air and landed on the two people Hajime and Izuru ran into. "Ow!" The two victims mumbled in unison. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I mean we're so sorry!" Hajime yelled as he tried to get up. "It's okay, I tend to be quite unlucky. I hope neither of you are hurt." A boy with white, curly hair said as he got up. The boy then turned around and started to help the other person. "Are you okay Kiku?" The white haired boy asked as he helped up his friend. Izuru looked up at the sound of that name as Hajime helped him up. "Yeah Komaeda, but your clothes are everywhere now." The other person was the Ultimate Mnemonist Kiku Akino. Izuru was surprised for two reasons: 1. There was such a tiny girl helping a boy with boxes and 2.Her appearance. Not saying anything was wrong with the way she looked it was just that Izuru predicted that she would look like one of those stereotypical nerdy girls on the TV shows Hajime watches sometimes. Kiku was nothing like that. The girl had short dark blue hair, brown eyes and was wearing a tank top and shorts. In teenager terms, which Izuru hardly uses, Kiku would be a cute girl. The boy she called Komaeda helped her up. "We're so sorry again I should've been looking where I was going." Hajime said as he looked down at his shoes. "It's fine. I kind of expected something like this to happen." Kiku said as she rubbed her head. "How can we make this up to you? I feel really bad about all of this." Hajime stuttered. Izuru looked at his brother. Naturally people would think Hajime was the younger twin since he didn't really have any talent, low self-esteem, and no confidence. Even though Hajime was extraordinary at being ordinary Izuru loved his brother and this is why at the moment Hajime asked the boy called Komaeda and Kiku if they could do something for them he tugged on his older brothers sleeve. This was a sign they had come up with to show that Izuru was uncomfortable. “Well not really. We still have to get these boxes to Komaeda’s room and then we have to go to the neuroscience department.” Kiku answered as she picked up some of the clothes and other things off the floor. Izuru looked over at Kiku when she said neuroscience. Ever since he was young Izuru was almost always sick or in the hospital for some sort of surgery. Since he was always in the hospital he decided to study some of the medical journals so he could understand what the doctors were saying. This lead him to studying neuroscience and neurophysiology. “It seems like you peaked my brother's interest a little.” Hajime said as he looked at Izuru. “If we help you can we join you on your trip to the neuroscience department?” Hajime asked. Kiku smiled as she picked up one of the boxes. Of course you can!”

* * *

After taking all of the boxes to Komaeda’s room the four high schoolers began walking to the neuroscience department building. Komaeda and Hajime were making idle chitchat and were walking in front of Izuru and Kiku. Kiku was looking straight ahead and would wave at a few people as they past by. Izuru was trying to look straight ahead as well but couldn’t because he felt weird. Izuru had never been this close to a girl that he wasn’t related to. Instead of looking straight ahead he would take quick glances at the mnemonist. “So Kiku why do you have to go to the neuroscience department?” Hajime asks. Kiku pokes the side of her head before she answers. “My dad is the head professor and helps the Ultimates in that field of work. He is an actual neuroscientist. He said he wanted to run a few test on my brain before classes start. He told me to bring Komaeda to just for fun.” Kiku answered. “He actually knew I would come regardless.” Komaeda added. Kiku smiled at the white haired boy and giggled a little. “Yeah, he really likes to study Komaeda. Everyone wonders how his luck works so well.” Kiku said as she giggled. Izuru glanced over at Kiku as she giggled. “I also wonder how you work Izuru Kamukura.” Kiku added. A deep red blush formed on Izuru’s pale face. “What do you mean by that?” Izuru asked shyly. Kiku looked over at Izuru as a light blush formed on her face. “Oh well I mean I’ve never seen one person with so many talents. You must have an amazing brain.” Kiku stuttered. After saying this Komaeda started giggling. “Oh no Komaeda don’t start this. We just met them and I don’t want you scaring them away.” Kiku says as she glares at Komaeda. Komaeda completely ignores Kiku and continues to giggle. “We both know why you're interested in Izuru and that’s not the reason.” Komaeda laughed. Izuru looked at Kiku to see her face was about as red as his. “What are you talking about Komaeda?” Kiku stuttered. “I'm talking about his hope. He’s the Ultimate Hope remember!” Komaeda laughed. “No I think you're the only one who cares about his talent like that.” Kiku assured. 

The blushes that the two teens had formed were slowly disappearing as they continued to walk. As they got to the door of the neuroscience building they were stopped by a guard. “What are you kids doing here? No reserve course students allowed.” The guard yelled. His eye were placed on Hajime directly. “Well I just want you to know the last guard who stopped me is now my personal science experiment. He currently doesn’t have a brain.” Kiku said as she shrugged and took a scalpel out of one of her long socks. “Is that a threat young lady?” The guard asked as he averted his attention to Kiku. “Well I hope not. I hope it’s a promise.” A masculine voice says. A tall man with short black hair was leaning against the doorway. “I hope my daughter is better than that and isn’t giving out useless threats. I taught her better than that.” The man says as he walks over to Kiku and places his hand on her head. “I wasn’t making a threat! I have my scalpel and was ready to dissect him and also I don’t make threats you can ask Komaeda.” Kiku replied. “Hi dad can you let us in?” Kiku asked as she began to put her scalpel back into her sock. “Why of course my little flower.” The man says as he looks at the guard. “This is my daughter and whoever she brings by is authorized to come through these doors. Do you understand?” The man says in a stern voice. “Y-Yes sir.” The guard steps aside as the Kiku's dad and the four teens walk into the building. “So little flower why are you so late?” Kiku’s dad asks as they walk down a long corridor. “Well you see dad I think I spend too much time around Komaeda. I think I've memorized his talent.” Kiku stutters. Her dad stops walk and turns to look at her. “Kiku I know you're smart and you have an amazing talent but, if you want to confuse me with your wording then you have to try harder than that.” After saying this he placed his hand on Komaeda's shoulder. “She helped me carry boxes to my room.” Komaeda says quickly. “Komaeda!” Kiku yells as she turns Komaeda around so he's facing her. “I can't lie to your dad.” Komaeda says as he places his hand on her shoulder. “We'll discuss this later Kiku but for now let's get to studying those brains.”


	2. Chapter 2

Were Izuru’s eyes supposed to light up like a kid on Christmas when he saw the equipment in the neuroscience lab? Sure, if he wasn’t thinking about all the tests he could do on people but mostly his brother. Since Izuru couldn’t run tests on himself Hajime was the next best thing. As they walked into the lab Izuru grabbed the back of Hajime’s shirt and tugged him back a little. “What is it Izzy?” Hajime whispered as he turned around to look at his brother. “Ask them if I can use the machines.” Izuru says in a sort of demanding tone. “Well if you are going to be so demanding then I guess I’ll ask but, next time you’ll have to ask them yourself. Okay?” Hajime replied. Izuru gave his brother a small smile and a nod. “Okay, thank you.” Izuru mumbled. “Um Kiku can I ask you something?” As Hajime walks over to Kiku and her dad Izuru starts to look at the machines. The machinery in the lab was brand new and seemed to be top of the line. Izuru couldn't help but want to touch it. “Hey Izzy go right ahead and do what you want.” Hajime says as he walks over. Izuru grabs his brothers hand and sits him at a machine. “Permission granted or denied?” Izuru asks nonchalantly. “Permission granted dear Izzy.” After Hajime said these words Izuru started sticking cords to Hajime’s head. “Will this hurt?” Hajime asks. “No it shouldn't. I researched this machine and was hooked up to one the last time I was in the hospital.” Izuru says as he pushes buttons on the machine. Out of the corner of his eye Izuru could see Kiku being put in a CAT scan. Her father was watching the screen as Kiku was being scanned. Suddenly Komaeda had run over and was talking to Hajime. “You know Hajime I thought that you were just some hopeless reserve course who only wanted to be able to say he went to 'the’ Hope's Peak Academy to all his employers when he gets older but, you're not. I sense some hope in you.” Komaeda giggles. “I'll take that as a compliment.” Hajime says with a smile on his face. “Good because it was. I think we could be really good friends Hajime.” Komaeda says. “Well we won’t be as close as Kiku and I but, at least we’ll be friends.” Komaeda adds. Hajime just laughed and gave Komaeda a small smile. Komaeda and Hajime continued to hold a decent conversation about nothing in particular until a noise startled both of them. “What was that Izzy?” Hajime asked. Izuru looked at his brother with his usual expressionless face. “I’m bored now.” Izuru sighs as he unhooks Hajime. “Oh ok.” Hajime says as he gets up from the machine. “So what do you guys wanna do now?” Komaeda asks as they walk away from the machine. “Isn’t Kiku getting a CAT scan?” Hajime asks. “Hajime CAT scans take about 15 to 30 minutes and I had you hooked up to that machine for about 20 minutes.” Izuru says. Hajime rubs his head as he looks at his brother. “Hehehe, I guess I just didn’t realize.” Hajime laughs. Izuru sighs and Komaeda just gives Hajime a small smile. The three boys walked over to where Kiku was sitting. The girl was currently having a conversation with her father. “So I want you to be careful and not get any injuries, alright?” Kiku’s father says as he rubbed her head. “Of course father.” Kiku mumbles. Her father put his hand on her eyelid and opened her eye up more. He did this to both her eyes as he shined a light in them. “We’re all good, now go have some fun!” After Kiku’s father said this Komaeda helped Kiku up off the table she was sitting on. “Thanks for waiting, I guess you want a little tour of the campus before the opening ceremony.” Kiku says. “Yeah if you don’t mind.” Hajime replied. “It’s no problem, I was gonna show Komaeda around some too.” Kiku replied with a smile.

* * *

The four teens then walked out of the building. Kiku was walking next to Komaeda. The two of them were having a one sided conversation. Komaeda was doing most of the taking and probably didn’t notice. Hajime and Izuru were walking behind Komaeda and Kiku silently almost as if they were trying to listen to their conversation. “Kiku did you read what they put on the forms about you?” Komaeda asks. Kiku looks up at Komaeda and smiled. “Of course.” Kiku answers. “Well it was really interesting what they said about you. I forgot about all your accomplishments.” Komaeda said smiling. “What kind of accomplishments? I read the forms with Izuru and I don’t remember everything that was up there.” Hajime asked. Kiku turned around and faced Hajime. “Well there are a lot of things that I was able to do just because I have family members who graduated from Hope’s Peak. Once a judge or someone who hosts a competition hear that your parents are Hope’s Peak graduates and that at the age of about four you could read, write, and could spell the word pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, they usually want to meet you. Though concerning my accomplishments, I have many, in different sorts of competitions and contest.” Kiku answered. Komaeda and Hajime had blank stares as they looked at Kiku. “What?!” They both ask in unison. “Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis is one of the longest words in the dictionary. It has 45 letters and it’s the scientific name for silicosis which is the disease that causes inflammation in the lungs. Usually people call it superfluous since it’s easier to say.” Izuru answers. “I’m guessing you know how to say that word because your dad isn’t just a neuro specialist but also studies all different types of diseases.” Hajime says. Kiku nods and continues walking. “My dad is really strict and my mom is really mellow. People think they aren’t really compatible but they really love each other. This also means I had a really weird childhood. It was strict yet really calm.” Kiku laughed. “You make it sound like your older than you actually are.” Komaeda says with a little giggle. Kiku shrugged as she opened the door to a building. “This is the main course building.” She says after the three boys entered the building. Kiku then showed the boys around the building. Afterwards they headed over to the reserve course building. “This is where you’ll be Hajime.” Kiku says while waving her arms around. “This is a really nice building and all the teachers I’ve met are really nice.” She continues. “So you’ve met the teachers?” Komaeda asked. “You know my mom is a scout.” Kiku added with a smile. Kiku looked at her phone and frowned. “It’s time for us to go to our opening ceremony.”


End file.
